All-American Comics Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bart Murdock * Murdock's gang * Lefty Other Characters: * Danny Miller * Judge Homer Wake * Judge Wake's daughter * ** Jim Locations: * ** ** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Alan * Jack * Ted Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ichabod Mudd * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Miss Snap * Prop Wash Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Huey Hunkel Antagonists: * Boss * Dumpty * Slicker Other Characters: * Gus Hunkel * Mr. Schultz Locations: * **Schultz' Grocery Store | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Alec Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Ginger * Gracia Darling * Slater Era: * , 2240 | Notes = * Green Lantern: ** "At the World's Fair" is reprinted in . ** Alan Scott has moved from Metropolis to New York City. ** Green Lantern recites his oath for the first time in this story. ** First appearance of Irene Miller. Irene becomes a recurring supporting cast member in future Green Lantern stories. She appears next in . ** In this, his 3rd adventure, Alan Scott has figured out how to use the ring to hypnotize low-level perps. ** Murdock's gang is wiped out by ricocheting bullets from G.L.'s forcefield, in a small room in the Perisphere. Murdock himself falls to his death after a hand-to-hand fight with Green Lantern atop the Perisphere. ** G.L.Scott is knocked out with a table leg. ** The story is re-imagined in the second story in Secret Origins (Volume 2) #18. In the revised story, Murdock is provided with the first name, Bart. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Mutt & Jeff/Cicero's Cat (newspaper strip reprints), by Bud Fisher ** Daisybelle (newspaper strip reprints), by Gene Byrnes ** Ben Webster: "The Mattix Mansion Mystery" (newspaper strip reprints), by Edwin Alger ** Popsicle Pete, by Art Helfant ** "Murder in the Classroom (Part II)" (text story, featuring Jimmy Stone), by Evelyn Gaines | Trivia = * Martin Nodell is credited as Mart Dellon in this issue. * Russell Cole is credited as Edwin Alger in this issue. * Jon L. Blummer is credited as Don Shelby in this issue. | Recommended = * All-Star Comics * Green Lantern (Volume 1) * JSA * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XIX (Green Lantern biography page) | Links = * All-American Comics article at Wikipedia * All-American Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * All-American Comics #18 index entry * All-American Comics #18 spoilers * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) article at Wikipedia * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) biography page * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}